Back!
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: CHAPTER II - END/MYSTERIOUS HOUSE SEQUEL!/"O-oppa..."/"...Kris. Awas!"/"BERHENTI! JANGAN KAU LANJUTKAN! ARGH!"/"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Aku dan Siwon akan kembali."/"Kyuhyun!"/"KALIAN..."/"I-ini tidak mungkin... Kalian sudah musnah! Kembalikan bayiku!"/"AKH!"/WonKyu!TaoRis!GS!/Review juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Back**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kris, Tao, Jiwon (cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan)**

**Genre : horror, mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun and Tao.**

**Length : 1 of ?**

**Warning : DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah berurusan dengan Shermans, kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupan mereka. **

**CHAPTER I**

Hari pertama Kyuhyun pindah ke rumah barunya, semuanya masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Hari kedua, Changmin meninggal secara misterius dengan keadaan yang mengerikan, lalu disusul oleh Donghae.

Hari-hari berikutnya Kyuhyun habiskan untuk mencari informasi mengenai rumah aneh tersebut bersama Siwon ditemani dengan berbagai macam teror yang mengintai mereka.

Setelah hampir sebulan, mereka berhasil menemukan petunjuk dari Tao dan Kris.

Sialnya, setelah itu, teror semakin menjadi dan Kyuhyun mengalami koma.

Lalu Siwon, Kris juga Tao mengalami luka yang cukup serius saat bertarung melawan Anny dan Peter Sherman.

Sekarang, di _sisi lain_, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk membuat kontak agar mereka bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari Tao dan Kris agar mereka bisa kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang telah direbut oleh Peter dan Anny.

**.::WonKyu::.**

_**Sebulan setelah kejadian…**_

"_**Tao…"**_

Tao bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tapi dia tak lantas terbangun. Tak lama kemudian, suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_**Tao…"**_

Lirih sekali, hampir menyerupai bisikan. Tao masih berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk kembali terlelap.

"_**Tao, bangun!"**_

Mata Tao sontak terbuka. Dinyalakannya lampu kecil yang berada di meja nakas sebelahnya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke samping, tempat seharusnya Kris berada. Tapi namja tersebut tak ada disana. Ah! Tao lupa, hari ini Kris mendapat shift malam di rumah sakit, jadi dia baru akan pulang pada pagi hari.

Tao memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing karena dia tiba-tiba terbangun tadi. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Suara itu rasanya familiar. _'tapi siapa?' _pikirnya. Kemudian dia teringat akan seseorang.

"Kyuhyun eonni?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang berhembus di kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Tao langsung menyalakan lampu utama kamarnya dan bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu kamar,angin kencang tersebut menghilang.

Raut wajah Tao seketika berubah menjadi tegang saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Buru-buru dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kris.

"K-Kris ge~ aku takut… cepatlah pulang…" ujar Tao dengan suara yang sarat akan ketakutan.

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

Kris buru-buru kembali kerumahnya sesaat setelah dia menerima telepon dari Tao. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dari suara Tao, dia menangkap pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres yang sedang terjadi. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Kris tiba dirumahnya dan langsung menuju kekamarnya dan Tao.

Kris terkejut melihat Tao yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang sambil menatap kosong dinding kamar dihadapannya.

"Kris ge, kenapa kau sudah kembali jam segini?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba. Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bukannya tadi Tao yang menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya agar dia cepat kembali kerumah?

"apa yang kau bicarakan, Tao-er? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang?" tanya Kris balik sambil mendekat kepada Tao.

"benarkah?"

"iya. Ada apa, hm?" tanya Kris lembut. Dielusnya rambut Tao pelan sambil menunggu jawaban dari Tao. Tiba-tiba saja, Tao tersentak kemudian yeoja bermata panda tersebut menggenggam tangan Kris yang bebas.

"gege, ini semua belum berakhir!"

"apa maksudmu? Apa yang belum berakhir?"

"tadi aku melihat Kyuhyun eonni dan Siwon oppa berdiri disana…" Tao menunjuk ke depan, kearah dinding yang tadi dipandanginya. Kris memandang heran kearah Tao, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tinggal di Seoul, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berada di Jeju tiba-tiba, terlebih lagi dikamar mereka.

"kau hanya berhalusinasi, sayang. Tidurlah lagi. Kau hanya lelah…"

"tidak!" tolak Tao.

"mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita…" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

Semenjak hari itu, tak ada lagi malam tenang untuk Tao dan Kris. Tao selalu saja terbangun pada tengah malam karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Segala jenis obat tidur tak ada satupun yang berpengaruh pada Tao.

"besok kita akan ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun noona." Putus Kris akhirnya. Dia tidak tahan juga lama-lama melihat tunangannya seperti itu terus-menerus.

Dan disinilah mereka, di apartemen Siwon. Jangan tanyakan darimana Kris dan Tao bisa mengetahui alamat apartemen Siwon, kalian ingat? Mereka berdua memiliki bakat untuk menjadi detektif.

Setelah menekan bel apartemen dua kali, barulah pintu apartemen tersebut dibuka. Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya Anny yang menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah serta mempersilahkan Kris dan Tao masuk. Di dalam apartemen, sudah ada Siwon –Peter– dan Jiwon yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu.

"sayang, lihat siapa yang datang…" ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung menoleh dan segera menghampiri Kris juga Tao, kemudian memeluk mereka bergantian. Sedangkan Jiwon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"duduklah dulu. Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya Siwon.

"kami hanya ingin berkunjung, hyung. Kebetulan aku juga sedang libur." Jawab Kris.

"aku akan membantu Kyuhyun eonni menyiapkan minuman." Kata Tao. Setelahnya dia langsung menuju ke dapur.

"eonni, apa kabar?"

"baik Tao. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku juga baik. Kau tahu eonni, sepertinya aku sangat merindukan kalian. Sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi melihat kalian di kamarku. Hahaha…" ujar Tao setengah bercanda. Diam-diam Tao mengamati perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum kini berubah menjadi perpaduan antara raut wajah terkejut dan kesal.

"kenapa eonni? Aku salah bicara, ya?" tanya Tao.

"apa? tidak, Tao. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar perkataanmu tadi. Sebegitu rindunya, ya?"

"hahaha… iya, oh ya, bagaimana dengan kandunganmu, eonni?" tanya Tao sambil mengelus perut Kyuhyun yang mulai tampak berisi tersebut.

"dia baik di dalam sini. Aku tak sabar menunggunya lahir."

"jja! Minumannya sudah siap, biar ku bantu membawanya ke depan." Kata Tao.

Baik Kris maupun Tao tampaknya tak menemukan hal janggal pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon untuk masuk kekamar sebentar dan meninggalkan Jiwon bersama mereka. Saat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki kamar, Jiwon langsung mendekat kearah Kris dan Tao.

"oppa, eonni, kumohon, bantu aku…" ujar Jiwon dengan suara berbisik.

"apa yang bisa kami bantu, Jiwon-ah?" tanya Tao yang juga ikut berbisik.

Jiwon melirik sekilas kearah kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Setelahnya, dia menunjukkan ponsel tersebut pada Kris dan Tao. Mata Kris dan Tao seketika melebar karena terkejut setelah membaca pesan yang dibuat Jiwon. Tao kemudian beralih menatap Kris.

"gege, itu bukan sekedar mimpi ataupun halusinasi lagi…" ujarnya.

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

"sudah kukatakan kalau mereka berdua pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

"jangan membentakku. Aku juga tahu kalau ini pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan kembali."

"lalu, kau mau melakukan apa?"

"tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus memusnahkan mereka sebelum mereka berhasil kembali."

"apa? kau tahu itu tidak akan bisa kita lakukan!"

"sudah kukatakan jangan membentakku, Peter. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kalau rencana ini tidak berhasil, kita akan langsung berhadapan dengan mereka."

"baik, terserahmu. Berharap saja kalau mereka tidak memilih untuk menyerang kita pada saat bulan purnama."

"tidak akan."

"kau tahu Anny, sepertinya yeoja bernama Jiwon itu mengetahui sesuatu."

"biarkan saja dia. Kalau dia berani melakukan hal yang macam-macam, kita tinggal habisi dia."

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

Kris dan Tao langsung pamit dari apartemen Siwon setelah mendengar beberapa cerita dari Jiwon. Mereka juga sudah mengajak Jiwon untuk pergi bersama mereka, tapi Jiwon menolak, karena menurutnya itu akan memancing kecurigaan dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, kecurigaan dari Peter dan Anny.

Karena merasa mereka akan sedikit lama di Seoul, Kris dan Tao-pun menyewa sebuah kamar hotel. Dan pada malamnya, Tao langsung mengeluarkan semua peralatannya, dibantu oleh Kris. Sekantong penuh darah ayam, kapur, enam buah ranting kayu sepanjang 20 cm, beberapa batang lilin dan 4 buah kursi.

Kris mulai membuat lingkaran dengan darah ayam yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya, kemudian Tao menggambar beberapa simbol di dalam lingkaran, dan menyusun enam buah ranting tadi di tengah-tengah lingkaran membentuk sebuah heksagram. Lalu, setelahnya, Kris juga menyusun 4 buah kursi dengan posisi melingkar, dua kursi dia tempati bersama Tao, sedangkan dua kursi lagi mereka biarkan kosong.

Ya, mereka akan melakukan ritual pemanggilan arwah sekali lagi. Sebelumnya, mereka juga telah mematikan lampu kamar hotel mereka dan menyalakan lilin-lilin tersebut. Setelah menunggu hampir lima belas menit, angin kencang bertiup di kamar tersebut, lilin-lilin padam, kemudian menyala dengan sendirinya pada detik berikutnya. Dan, kini, mereka sudah mendapatkan dua orang tamu yang menduduki kursi kosong yang telah disiapkan tadi. Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja.

"kalian tahu, kalian tidak perlu melakukan ritual seperti ini untuk memanggil kami." Ujar si namja.

"ternyata cukup sulit juga membuat kontak dengan kalian. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, Tao…" timpal si yeoja.

"kalian… bagaimana bisa…" ucap Tao tak percaya.

"apa yang terjadi, hyung?" tanya Kris.

"kami juga tidak tahu, Kris. Tapi yang jelas, saat kami terbangun, tahu-tahu kami sudah berada di tempat itu." ujar Siwon.

"tempat itu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"mereka menyebutnya _sisi lain_. Kami terjebak disana." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawabnya.

"lalu?"

"kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian sekali lagi. Tapi, kali ini kita harus cepat. Keadaan Jiwon sedang terancam dan mereka juga pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini. Kalau kita tidak bergerak dengan cepat, tak akan ada cara lagi untuk kami agar bisa kembali." Jelas Siwon.

"kami mohon, bantu kami sekali lagi. Ini juga demi calon bayi kami…" pinta Kyuhyun.

Kris dan Tao terdiam beberapa saat. Kris sebenarnya tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan terjebak masalah ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi, melihat keadaan sekarang, sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam dan membiarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa membantu mereka.

"baiklah, katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan." Ujar Kris mantap.

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

"kalian yakin ini tidak akan apa-apa?"

"sebenarnya, sejak awal kita sudah mengganggu keseimbangan antara dunia manusia dengan dunia lainnya. Kalau tidak mau terjadi apa-apa, lebih baik kita cepat." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Saat ini, berkat bantuan dari Tao dan Kris, Kyuhyun dan Siwon dapat kembali ke dunia manusia. Namun, selain Kris dan Tao tak ada orang lain yang dapat melihat mereka. Mereka bukan hantu, tapi bukan juga manusia. Mereka ada, tapi tak diakui keberadaannya. Sedikit rumit, tapi begitulah adanya.

"baik, semua berawal dari rumah itu. Jadi, sekarang kita akan kesana." Kata Siwon.

"tidak bisa, hyung. Seluruh akses menuju kerumah itu sudah di blokir oleh pihak kepolisian setempat."

"kita masih punya Chanyeol, Kris-ge…"

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

Setelah sedikit acara mari-mengancam-Chanyeol-dengan-Baekhyun, akhirnya Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kris dan Tao berhasil masuk ke rumah yang kini suasananya terasa lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol juga berkata kalau dia akan segera menyusul setelah tugasnya selesai, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi lagi hal seperti sebelumnya.

Suara burung hantu yang bertengger di sebuah dahan pohon pinus di samping rumah menambah kesan mengerikan rumah yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti rumah hantu tersebut.

Saat diperjalanan tadi, mereka berharap tidak akan mengalami suatu kendala apapun. Tapi, sepertinya harapan itu harus pupus saat melihat Jiwon kini sedang terikat di kursi di depan pintu masuk dan Anny –di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun– mengacungkan sebilah pisau ke leher Jiwon sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"selamat datang~"

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note: **HUEHEHEHE XD emang ya, kalau dibaca lagi, Mysterious House chapter 7 itu lebih mirip ke FF yang belum selesai ketimbang FF yang endingnya gantung. So, karena semuanya minta sequel, ini Grey kasih sequelnya. Ada juga yang minta happy ending ya? Tenang aja. Grey juga gak tega buat nyiksa WonKyu dengan sad ending. Ehehe…

Buat yang bilang Changmin matinya kecepetan, maaf ya, Grey gak tega nyiksa Changmin dengan menjadi orang ketiga bagi WonKyu lama-lama. Changmin itu bias-nya Grey juga. Grey lebih suka ngejadiin ChangKyu itu sibling atau sohib aja. Makanya, Changmin langsung Grey 'bunuh' di chapter 1. Sekali lagi, Jeongmal mianhaeyo~

So, Grey udah buatin sequelnya. Kalau ada typo, Grey minta maaf *lagi*. Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Back**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kris, Tao**

**Genre : Horror, Mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun and Tao.**

**Length : 2 of 2**

**Warning : DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah berurusan dengan Shermans, kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupan mereka. **

**CHAPTER II**

"O-Oppa…" Suara Jiwon terdengar bergetar dan sangan pelan, keringat dingin tampak mengalir di pelipisnya. Kentara sekali bahwa dia sedang dalam keadaan sangat ketakutan saat ini. Pisau yang dipegang oleh Anny –yang berada dalam tubuh Kyuhyun– terlihat semakin menipis jaraknya dengan leher adik perempuan Siwon tersebut.

"Bodoh sekali kalian datang tanpa membawa persiapan apapun. Hahahaha…" Anny tertawa bersama Peter.

Siwon baru saja hendak melangkah maju saat tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak menyetujui tindakan Siwon. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"Percaya padaku. Jiwon akan selamat. Kita juga. Tak akan ada lagi korban. Jangan gegabah." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kris dan Tao yang berada di belakang Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah bersiap sembari memesang sikap waspada, berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu Peter ataupun Anny membuat serangan yang tak terduga.

"Kami datang kemari dengan damai dan juga mengharapkan akhir yang damai tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Jadi kumohon, turunkan pisau itu dan bebaskan Jiwon. Dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hal ini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Anny tertawa menyeramkan, "Hei, nona, kau kira ini sama seperti film-film yang kau tonton? Kau menginginkan kita melakukan negosiasi, bukan? Itu mau mu, 'kan?" cibir Anny.

"Tidak ada kata negosiasi untuk kami." Timpal Peter.

"Bukannya tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk mengalahkanmu." Kata Siwon.

"Oowh~ begitukah? Kalau begitu, hadapi kami sekarang!"

Seketika, tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kris dan Tao tertarik masuk kedalam rumah. pintu rumah yang tadinya terbuka lebar kini tertutup dengan suara bantingan yang sangat keras.

"KYAAA!" pekik Jiwon histeris.

Jiwon yang tadinya diikat di kursi kini telah berubah posisi menjadi di gantung dalam keadaan terbalik oleh Anny. Peter menghilang dari lokasi dimana mereka semua berada sekarang, dan dialah yang menjadi salah satu kekhawatiran besar Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. Peter bisa muncul kapan saja, dan dimana saja lalu melukai mereka.

"Kurasa kita harus mulai melakukannya sekarang." Gumam Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Kris. Kris mengangguk, begitupun Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Tao segera menepi untuk mencari tempat yang menurutnya aman. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku usang tebal bersampul cokelat dari tasnya. Di halaman depan buku itu, terdapat sebuah lambang yin dan yang.

Anny yang melihat buku itu seketika mendelikkan matanya terkejut.

"Kau… darimana kau mendapatkan buku itu!?"

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau kami datang benar-benar tanpa persiapan sama sekali bukan?" ujar Siwon.

"Buku itu kami dapat dari Samantha." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dasar penyihir tua jelek itu…" Geram Anny, "Peter! Ambil buku itu darinya!" Perintah Anny.

Peter muncul di dekat Tao bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah perisai tak kasat mata yang melindungi diri Tao. Peter yang hendak menyerang Tao terpental cukup jauh setelah pisau yang dipegangnya mengenai perisai pelindung Tao.

Selagi Anny berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon tadi, Tao dengan cepat membaca mantera pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja suhu di dalam rumah itu menurun dengan drastis. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang mulai dirasakan oleh Tao dan Kris.

Anny yang tadinya hanya diam ditempat kini terlihat melayang di udara. Kegelapan mulai melingkupi tubuhnya –tubuh Kyuhyun– bola matanya mulai berubah menjadi hitam kelam secara keseluruhan dan dia menatap tajam pada pasangan Siwon-Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Jiwon tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari posisi tergantungnya tadi, beruntung Kris bisa dengan cepat menangkapnya dan menempatkan Jiwon disudut ruangan, dekat dengan Tao. Setelah itu dia kembali keposisinya, yaitu di sebelah Siwon.

"Tao, lakukan sekarang!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"T-tunggu sebentar, ini agak sulit untuk dibaca karena tulisannya sudah agak pudar." Ujar Tao.

Tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, Anny bergerak untuk menyerang Kyuhyun sedangkan Peter bergerak untuk menyerang Siwon dan Kris.

Pertarungan sengitpun terjadi.

Anny menyerang Kyuhyun dengan brutal menggunakan sebilah pisau yang dipegangnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, beruntung Kyuhyun bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Anny. Untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghindar karena dia belum bisa mengeluarkan senjata yang disembunyikannya sejak tadi.

Sedangkan disisi lain, meskipun Siwon berdua dengan Kris, mereka tegap saja kesulitan untuk menangani Peter yang pada dasarnya bukanlah manusia biasa.

"Aku tidak percaya aku akan bertarung dengan tubuhku sendiri. Kalau tubuhku lecet bagaimana?" Gerutu Siwon. Kris menatap Siwon sengit.

"Hyung, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengkhawatirkan tubuhmu!" Serunya.

"Ah! Kau benar, Kris. Awas!"

Dengan sigap Siwon menarik Kris untuk menghindari serangan Peter.

"_In the dark night, with blood of immortality, I summoning you, the cursed souls…"_

Ditengah kerusuhan itu, perlahan tapi pasti, Tao mulai membaca mantera yang dapat menghapuskan ikatan antara roh Anny dan Peter dengan tubuh Kyuhyun dan Siwon sehingga Kyuhyun dan Siwon dapat kembali ketubuh mereka seperti semula. Sesekali dia menatap kearah Jiwon yang belum sadarkan diri akibat syok setelah nyaris kehilangan nyawanya dengan kepala pecah kalau saja Kris tidak cepat menolongnya tadi.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN KAU LANJUTKAN! ARGH!" Teriak Anny.

"Lanjutkan Tao. Aku masih bisa menahannya!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Anny Sherman the cursed one, Peter Sherman the cursed one…"_

Perlahan-lahan, Anny mulai kehilangan pengendaliannya terhadap tubuh Kyuhyun dan mulai melemah. Namun dia masih kuat untuk menahan serangan balasan dari Kyuhyun. begitu pula dengan Peter.

"_The Daughter and the son of the cursed dark…"_

"HENTIKANNN!" teriakan Anny semakin terdengar melengking.

"_I command to you to get out from the bodies of Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon. NOW!"_

Selesai Tao membacakan mantera tersebut, tubuh asli Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, diikuti dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Anny dan Peter dalam wujud roh.

Tao berhasil mengeluarkan Anny dan Peter dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan Siwon, namun, ini semua belum berakhir. Mereka masih harus memusnahkan Anny dan Peter untuk selamanya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah pasak kayu yang terbuat dari kayu oak putih dari balik bajunya dan menghunuskannya kearah Anny. Begitupun Siwon, dia sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Peter dengan senjata yang sama dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa semudah itu menghancurkanku, Kyuhyun!" geram Anny sambil menahan pasak yang hampir mengenai tubuh semu-nya itu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Aku dan Siwon akan kembali." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mengambil alih tubuh kami untuk yang kedua kalinya."Timpal Siwon.

"_Smakha norliatha charpala!_" Anny mengucapkan sebuah mantera sihir dan seketika itu pula tubuh Kyuhyun terpental hingga menimpa tubuh aslinya yang berada dilantai.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Siwon.

Siwon sempat kehilangan konsentrasinya akibat melihat Kyuhyun terpental, Peter memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk menyerangnya.

"Hyung! Awas!" Kali ini Kris yang berteriak, dengan cepat dia mendorong tubuh Siwon, mengambil alih pasak kayu yang berada ditangan Siwon dan menghunuskannya ke perut Peter.

"AKH!" erang Kris dan Peter bersamaan. Pasalnya, Kris memang berhasil mengenai Peter, namun dirinya sendiri juga sempat terkena pisau yang digunakan Peter di bagian dada sebelah kanannya.

"Kris ge!" Tao segera berlari menuju ketempat Kris.

"PETER!" pekik Anny saat melihat tubuh Peter perlahan-lahan hancur menjadi abu.

"Cukup sudah! Kalian membuatku sangat marah!"

Anny mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kris dan Tao seolah terpaku ditempat mereka masing-masing, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Dengan begini akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk menghabisi kalian semua manusia-manusia kurang ajar! Hahahaha!"

"Pertama-tama, aku akan memulai darimu dulu, nona menyebalkan!"

Anny dengan kecepatan mengerikan, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapan Kyuhyun yang terduduk dalam keadaan tak berdaya di lantai. Anny juga menghunuskan pasak kayu milik Kyuhyun tadi kearah perut Kyuhyun, namun, entah kekuatan darimana, Kyuhyun dapat menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan pasak tersebut.

Namun, kekuatannya saat ini tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Anny yang berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat darinya. Siwon, Kris dan Tao hanya bisa memanggil namanya sebagai bentuk penyemangat karena mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tiga buah tangan lagi muncul dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengembalikan arah pasak itu menjadi kearah Anny. Itu adalah tangan-tangan milik Mia, Changmin dan Donghae.

Mereka ada disana, mereka datang untuk menolong Siwon dan yang lain.

"Berjuanglah. Aku tahu kau orang yang kuat, Kyu." Ujar Donghae.

"Kalian pasti akan selamat. Kami akan membantu kalian." Kali ini Changmin yang berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin calon anak kalian berakhir menjadi tumbal sepertiku. Berjuanglah!" Ujar Mia.

"KALIAN…" Geram Anny.

Perlahan, ujung tajam pasak itu mulai mengarah kepada Anny. Dan mulai menembus tubuh Anny. Setelah pasak itu menancap dengan sempurna, tubuh Anny membeku ditempat, kemudian hancur menjadi butiran debu.

Tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon, Tao dan Kris juga sudah dapat digerakkan kembali seperti semula.

"Terimakasih…" Ujar Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan pada Changmin, Donghae dan Mia yang telah membantu mereka.

Changmin, Donghae dan Mia tersenyum kepada pasangan WonKyu dan TaoRis, setelah itu mereka bertiga menghilang.

"Sepertinya kami juga harus segera kembali ketubuh kami. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti, Tao, Kris, terimakasih atas bantuan kalian."

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Kyuhyun dan Siwon mulai dilingkupi cahaya putih terang yang menyilaukan. Lalu tak lama kemudian disusul dengan sadarnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon, yang tubuh aslinya tadi tergeletak di lantai. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, tak sampai semenit, mereka berdua kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Tao tersenyum lega, akhirnya ini semua berakhir. Tao memandang Kris yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, ge?" tanya Tao.

Kris mengangguk, "Ini hanya luka goresan. Bukan masalah besar."

"Akhirnya semuanya selesai, ya?"

"Ya, semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Benar-benar berakhir."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi dan pintu yang di dobrak. Sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang lengkap dengan seragam polisinya langsung menghambur masuk diikuti oleh beberapa petugas lainnya.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi sudah lebih dulu dipotong oleh Tao.

"Chan, bertanyanya nanti saja. Sekarang tolong dulu tunanganku ini." Kata Tao yang disambut dengan kekehan dari Kris.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Panggil ambulans dan segera bawa mereka semua ke rumah sakit." Perintah Chanyeol pada bawahannya.

"Kalian berhutang cerita lagi padaku." Kali ini Chanyeol berujar pada Kris dan Tao.

"Iya, iya, tenang saja, kami akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Kris ge benar. Dan siapkan waktu yang lama, karena cerita kami ini akan sangat panjang dan hebat." Tutup Tao.

**::BACK!::**

Seminggu setelah mendapatkan perawatan intensif dirumah sakit, Siwon dan Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, mereka langsung disambut oleh keluarga mereka, sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut kepulangan mereka pun diadakan, Kris dan Tao juga diundang ke pesta itu.

"Bagaimana keadannya?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus-elus perut Kyuhyun.

"Luar biasa. Aku sangat bersyukur dia bisa bertahan. Dia anak yang kuat." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, dia anakku."

Selagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun asyik berbicara berdua, tiba-tiba saja ayah dan ibu Siwon datang menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, kapan tanggal acaranya?" tanya ibu Siwon.

Masih dengan posisi memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, Siwon bertanya balik kepada ibunya itu, "Tanggal acara apa?"

PLETAK!

"Aduh! Itu sakit, appa…" ringis Siwon saat mendapatkan jitakan dari ayahnya.

"Kau sudah menghamili anak gadis orang dan tidak berencana untuk menikahinya?" omel ayah Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk malu mendengar perkataan ayahnya Siwon tersebut. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, setelah tadi pelukannya sempat terlepas akibat jitakkan dari ayahnya.

"Nanti-nanti sajalah acaranya. Kami juga baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit." Kata Siwon yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan pertanda setuju dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, terserah kalian saja kalau begitu. Kami akan mendukung apapun keputusan kalian."

Setelah ayah dan ibu Siwon pergi, kini giliran Tao dan Kris yang menghampiri mereka.

"Senang rasanya setelah semua ini berakhir dengan bahagia." Kata Tao dengan senyuman ceria diwajahnya. Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Kris mau tak mau juga dibuat ikut tersenyum karena Tao.

"Kau benar Tao. Kalau tidak ada kalian, entah bagaimana kami bisa menghadapi mereka."

"Kami membantu kalian juga karena ingin menolong baby yang ada disini." Ujar Tao lagi sembari mengelus-elus perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Oh ya, bagaimana lukamu, Kris?"

"Aku hanya tergores sedikit noona, tidak usah cemas. Aku dan Tao harus segera pulang sekarang, kebetulan sekali hari ini aku memiliki jadwal untuk mengoperasi salah satu pasienku. Kami akan berkunjung lagi lain waktu." Kata Kris.

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Sayang sekali kalian hanya sebentar disini. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Baik hyung. Sampai jumpa. Kami pulang dulu."

**::BACK!::**

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, tak ada lagi kejadian mengerikan yang mengganggu mereka. Jiwon juga sudah sembuh dari trauma yang dialaminya akibat penyerangan Anny dan Peter beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Akh!"

"Kau kenapa eonni?" tanya Jiwon yang sedang membuat jus di dapur saat mendengar ringisan Kyuhyun.

"Bisa tolong kau hubungi oppa-mu? Sepertinya… Aww… aku akan melahirkan…" pinta Kyuhyun dengan susah payah sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"APA!? Baiklah, eonni, tarik nafas- hembuskan. Lakukan itu terus, berulang-ulang selagi aku menghubungi oppa."

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Jiwon bisa tersambung dengan oppa-nya itu.

"Ad-"

"OPPA! CEPAT PULANG, KYUHYUN EONNI AKAN MELAHIRKAN SEKARANG!"

"APA?! Baiklah, siapkan semua barang-barangnya, oppa akan tiba 10 menit lagi."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

"Eonni, bertahan, ya? Oppa sebentar lagi akan segera tiba."

**::BACK!::**

"Wonnie… Ugh!"

"Iya, sayang, sabar,ya? Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan dan langsung memanggil petugas rumah sakit.

"Oh, hyung! Ada apa?" Sapa Kris yang tidak sengaja melihat Siwon dengan tampang paniknya.

"Bagus, Kris, ikut aku. Kyuhyun akan melahirkan!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Cukup lama Kyuhyun berjuang di dalam ruang bersalin. Kyuhyun merasakan lega sesaat setelah anaknya lahir, tapi kemudian, dia kembali mengerang kesakitan saat kontraksi kembali terjadi padanya.

"Nyonya Choi, anda masih sadar, kan? Bersiaplah, karena kita akan mengeluarkan bayi yang kedua." Kata sang dokter. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjuang untuk melahirkan anak keduannya.

Kyuhyun kelihatan dangat kelelahan setelah melahirkan kedua putranya.

Tapi, kemudian, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana disekitarnya.

Suasana di ruang bersalin ini terlalu sepi. Kyuhyun hanya melihat ada dua orang perawat pria dan wanita yang sedang mengurus bayi-bayinya yang baru lahir tersebut. Mata Kyuhyun sontak melebar saat mengetahui bahwa perawat-perawat itu adalah Anny dan Peter.

Anny dan Peter berbalik untuk menghadap ke Kyuhyun. ditangan mereka, masing-masing terdapat seorang bayi. Mereka menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun.

"I-ini tidak mungkin… Kalian sudah musnah! Kembalikan bayiku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

**::BACK!::**

"AKH!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat secara tiba-tiba dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Cho Kyu, sudah bangun? Kenapa sayang?" tanya Siwon lembut. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hati-hati, jahitanmu itu masih baru, sayang…" ujar Siwon lagi.

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Mana anak-anak kita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka sedang tertidur di sana." Jawab Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah dua buah boks bayi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Mimpi apa, hm?"

"Anny dan Peter, mereka ingin mengambil bayi-bayi kita…" jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk membuat Kyuuhyun nyaman dan tenang.

"Sudahlah, hal itu sudah berlalu. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Mereka sudah musnah. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu kita. Aku akan melindungi kalian semua…"

"Aku percaya padamu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama mereka?"

"Aku memberi mereka nama Choi Minho dan Choi Suho. Mereka berdua bayi yang sangat tampan."

"Terimakasih karena kau selalu menjagaku, Wonnie. Aku mencintaimu."

"Terimaksih juga karena telah menghadirkan mereka kedunia, dan berada disisiku selama ini, Kyunnie. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun dan mereka mulai berciuman, melumat bibir satu sama lain dan mereka nyaris tidak akan berhenti kalau saja tangisan dari si kembar Choi tidak terdengar.

**::BACK!::**

Sudah berakhir.

Benar-benar sudah berakhir.

Tak ada lagi teror dan sejenisnya.

Setiap tahun, Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan datang kemakam Donghae dan Changmin untuk memperingati hari kepergian kedua sahabat terbaik mereka yang tetap menolong mereka bahkan disaat terakhir sekalipun. Mereka juga mengunjungi makan Mia sesekali.

Kini mereka semua hidup dengan bahagia, meski kenangan tentang hari mengerikan itu tidak pernah bisa terhapuskan dari ingatan mereka.

Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Mia, rest in peace~

**::BACK!::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's Note:**

YEAHHH~ END, END, END…

Mian kalau endingnya mengecewakan ):

Tapi Grey janji, Grey bakalan balik lagi dengan FF WonKyu yang gak kalah horror dari Mysterious House.

Terimakasih buat kalian semua para reader, yang sudah bersedia membaca FF abal-abal ini, me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-favorite-kan cerita ini. Dan juga untuk ghost readers. Gomawo banget untuk kalian semua pokoknya.

Jangan lupa review, and See you in another FF ^^


End file.
